Crange Leaves Himself
Synopsis This arc has Crange having a little bit of a heart-to-heart with, who else? Himself! We see two different sides of our good boy and how he tries to talk it out. Or duke it out. It was thrown into alignment on January 11th,2016 and was thrown back out of wack by the 29th of the same month. It is the first full arc of 2016. Plot We start out with Crange, at the bar as usual, staring into the giant walled mirror behind the bar and cussing himself out,saying to his reflection how much he hates himself. Out in space,the planets align and Crange is seemingly split in two right then and there. One half of himself,punctuated by a blue linework to him, is ECSTATIC at this and realizes all the potential he has and all that he can finally do now freed from his counterpart, so he runs out of the bar. The other half sits there complacently and smiles. The blue-lined Crange flies through the air outside, happy to be free of his corporeal form and says how out of his comfort zone he is, what great pieces of art he's making, how happy he is! The black-lined Crange stays at the bar and drinks. After a while the flying Crange expresses a longing for his old body though, first relaying it to him missing being able to eat, then immediately to being able to jack off. As he tries and jizzes all over a nearby restaurant window, he comments that it just isn't the same.. Back at the bar, the other Crange sits and drinks, though he seems to be in a drinking competition now. Tired of this, the blue lined Crange heads back to the bar,only to find his corporeal self with a crown reading Beer King on it and knocks it off of him. He is then immediately choked out by his counterpart who says that now no one will know who the Beer King is. Seeing his other half look scared and tear up, he hurriedly snaps out of it and drops him to the floor. The more physical half of Crange asks why the other is even around and why he just makes up problems in his life. The other Crange retaliates fast, pointing out how self-destructive and stupid his other half is,how he can barely manage eating chicken alone without choking on it. Black-lined Crange points out that they both know he doesn't do that shit for his health. The two settle down. They sit and talk for a bit about how they're not good for each other, they aren't going to work no matter how hard they try. They're happy separately, and that's enough. As they say goodbye, the planets fall back out of alignment and the two are forced back together, screaming and horrified. Emerson comes out from the back of the bar,asking our now-whole Crange if he said anything just now. Crange,unsteady and incredibly drunk asks Emerson how much he drank tonight. They respond that he totally cleared them out and it was amazing, to which Crange cracks half of a sort of smile before succumbing to alcohol poisoning and slumping to the ground and passing out. Category:Arcs